Into the Swamp
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: One-Shot- In the swamp there lies many secrets... what are the secrets of this swamp? Why is it so important?


**Hey! Just a random one shot I had stuck in my head, story ideas get stuck in my head like songs! Enjoy this cute little one shot!**

* * *

><p>I opened my tired eyes and looked around, the fireflies held captive in a small jar weren't glowing anymore as the sun peeked over the horizon. I sighed,"Morning already?" I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents eating their breakfast, sun roasted frogs... my favorite! I immediately sat down and began to devour the frogs. They were delicious and crunchy, the perfect combination for my stomach.<p>

"Sweetheart, did you wake up early for training?" my mother asked.

"Training? For what?" I asked, stuffing another mouthful of roasted frog into my mouth.

"Sweetie, training for hunting season of course!" she replied with a smile.

My mouth dropped open as the frog began to slide out of my mouth,"Son, don't you remember that this year you are of age? You are allowed to train with the adults this year." my father informed me. When I was younger, training was optional, most of the young boys chose the option so they could be ready for hunting season when they were adults.

I sighed before getting up from my seat and getting dressed, I slid on my shirt that my mom had recently stitched from an abandoned potato sack she found, it gave me enough clothes to last the entire season! I also put on my matching pants and stuck my cone shaped hat on my head.

I slid outside and joined my other friends that were also on their way to training, hunting season was tomorrow and we only had one day of practice before we could do our job, it was traditional. "So, are you nervous Kai?" I asked my friend.

"Not at all Jay!" Kai replied with a smirk,"Are you?"

"Me, scared? Of course not." I chuckled before clearing my throat.

"Admit it, your scared!" Cole said, pointing an accusing finger in my face.

"I am not scared!" I defended.

"Admit it, you're afraid of some dude shooting you in the face with an arrow." Lloyd added in as everybody else laughed.

"Whatever." I huffed as we all continued walking to the campus area. We all stood at attention in a line as the general walked out of his quarters, it was quite a large facility that he dwelled in. Not many of us got to live in plastic bins, it was a luxury that we all envied, my family and I live in a small, cardboard shoebox!

We listened to him bark about the two types of hunters,"Listen up troops! There are two types of hunters out there! There are the oldies but goldies, and the Modern Men! The Oldies prefer to use older weapons, bow and arrow, the almost always miss their target, these hunters are a force to be reckoned with, they are hardly dangerous at all! The they are Modern Men! These are plentiful, they have high tech guns and almost always hit their target! Be careful around these ladies, for these men are dangerous." He stopped talking for a moment as a cough came from the crowd, the general approached,"Were you mocking me?" he asked.

"No sir." The young man with brown hair answered, letting a cold sweat run down his face.

"Alright then, what's your name soldier?"

"Darreth sir." he answered.

"Tell me Darreth, is there more than two types of hunters.

"No? Sir." He answered hesitantly.

"Oh, well then, YOU'RE WRONG!" the general barked,"There are two types of hunters, but I only mentioned the weapons side! There are dangerous people out there that pollute our swamp, they hunt without the hunters! They leave their trash everywhere, causing the unaware wildlife to eat it and die!" he was screaming by now,"Tell me soldiers, who are we!?"

"We are Swamp Dwarfs." We all said in union.

"And what is our mission!?"

"To protect the birds that choose to make this swamp their home!" we answered together once again.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my shoulder,"Ouch."<p>

"Don't be such a baby Jay." Lloyd commented at my wound that was punctured during the physical part of training the other day. I was put on a team with Kai, Lloyd, Cole and Zane.

"You don't know the pain! He went easy on you because your the general's son!" Lloyd shrugged at this comment.

"Tushey." he replied as we heard heavy pounding noises coming from outside of our boundaries.

"Hunters no doubt." I grumbled as I sprinted towards the source of the sound, I really hoped he was an Oldie hunter, then I wouldn't have to risk another wound. My teammates trailed behind me as I began to catch up to the source of the noise.

I arrived at the edge of the swamp that our village was the center of. I could see through the now thin wall of wetland plants that stuck up towards the sky. I saw a giant shoe, much larger than me land on the ground, creating a pounding sound as a result.

I turned to my team,"What's the plan?" I asked them.

Zane silently took out his pouch of magic dust,"Time Slackening Dust." he mused. I sighed at his amazing abilities because of his potions and spells, his father was our town engineer and warlock.

"So that'll make time hit the brakes?" Cole asked,"You know, make time slower so it can give us some time to carry out our plan to get these humans away from our territory."

"Exactly, but it only lasts for a short time so we need somebody fast to do it. I can also only use a little bit, my father only gave me so much. Don't sniff it, it only works if you inhale it." Zane exclaimed as everybody's eyes floated to Jay.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You're the fastest one." Kai explained,"Come on, for us?"

"Fine." I sighed as we formulated the plan.

It was like it was a massive operation, Lloyd was the Mastermind, he was basically the director, he made sure that everyone did their job and came up with the plan. Cole was the Muscle, he would make sure all creatures stayed away so they wouldn't make any noise and give away their location. Zane was the Alchemist Master, he would provide the potions, and other magical things. Kai was the Lookout, he made sure we were well hidden. Me, I was the Field Agent, I would carry out the orders from the Mastermind.

We all got into position as I grabbed Zane's sack and blew some of the dust into the open air. I watched intensely as time slowed down, I stepped onto the hard, rocky surface that they were almost frozen in place on, they were going so slow, I chuckled.

"JAY! HURRY, IT ONLY LASTS FOR SO LONG!" Kai shouted as I quickly began to climb onto the closest human's shoes. There were strings attached to each shoe, I only had so much time so I did what I could do and dashed back into the bushes right before time went back to the normal speed for the humans that inhaled it.

We all high fived, my first successful mission! Complete! One Swamp Dwarf Jay, Zero humans.

* * *

><p>A sixteen year old boy with brown-red hair and blue eyes was jogging on the walking path next to his friend with green eyes and golden blonde hair. They were being careful, for they were taking a risk for using the running path during bird hunting season.<p>

The blue eyed boy was picking up pace and passing by the swamp when he tripped and fell on his face. "Jay, are you okay?" His blonde friend asked.

"I'm fine Lloyd, somehow my shoelaces must've come undone." I explained to him as I attempted to tie my shoe again,"How do they even knot themselves!" He looked at his two laces, they weren't only untied, but each of them had a few large knots in them, making it really hard to tie them. He looked at his other shoe with hope just to find that his other shoe had the same problem.

"How do they even get that way?" Jay complained,"What!? Do little dwarfs that live in the swamp slow down time and tie our shoelaces so we can't jog on the path anymore."

"Ya," Lloyd laughed,"They're called the Swamp Dwarfs, they protect the birds during hunting season." The green eyed boy joked.

Jay eventually gave up on tying his laces and stuffed them in his sneakers before taking off down the path towards home, he needed a new pair of sneakers.

* * *

><p><strong>This came from the very messed up mind of AwesomeAuthor13! Thank You Fanfiction!<strong>

**Who was like 'WTF is going on?' in the beginning of the story?**

**Based off of a true story...**

**Basically I tripped while I was running with my mom on a walking path that was located next to a swamp and I tripped because my laces got like that, don't you hate when that happens? Anyways I was Jay and my mom was Lloyd in the conversation in the end of the story. Thus, whatever this is was born!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
